Como Romeo y Julieta
by Ellayah
Summary: Es un capítulo único, escrito para un reto entre unas cuantas amigas... nos daban una horita para escribirlo, asi que no se si estará demasiado bien... rr please! espero que les guste.


Holas!

Bueno, mi segundo fic... este fue el resultado de un reto entre un par de personas.... es capítulo único por llamarlo de alguna buena y no se si será demasiado bueno o no... Espero que dejen algún r/r .... y quizá comience una historia un poco más larga.

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling... yo únicamente se los he tomado prestados un ratito

Un saludo a tods

Ellayah

Ginny Weasley se encontraba mirando en silencio la oscuridad de la Noche. Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su interior mientras su mente no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido en las últimas semanas. Si sus hermanos o sus padres se enteraran... comenzaría una guerra abierta con una de las familias más importantes de todo el Mundo Mágico.

Moviéndose con movimientos rápidos se echó una capa por los hombros y se deslizó fuera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Los pasillos del Colegio estaban silenciosos, oscuros... nada comparado con la rebelión de alumnos que los recorrían durante el día.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios con rapidez, resecos por el temor de que alguien la siguiera... de que alguien descubriera su secreto. Lo había guardado bien.. estaba segura, completamente segura. No había hecho nada tonto... ni había dicho nada a nadie.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando la tomaron por la cintura y la arrastraron hacia una de las aulas vacías... Otros labios silenciaron los suyos.... otro cuerpo se estrechó contra el de ella, abrazándola con fuerza... como si realmente tuviera miedo de que no fuera real, de que se fuera a desvanecer como si fuera un sueño. La pequeña de los Weasley se abrazó casi con desesperación contra él.

- Mi pelirroja... pensaba que ya no ibas a venir....- la voz de Draco Malfoy.. llegó susurrante, haciéndola estremecer.

- Nada ni nadie me impediría venir...

Sin más palabras, comenzaron a besarse.. a acariciarse... a amarse. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas... y demasiado pronto para los amantes, llegó el tiempo de despedirse... al menos por unas horas.

Primero salió del aula una Ginny ruborizada que se escabulló con rapidez hacia Gryffindor... minutos más tarde un Draco, con los ojos brillantes, se deslizaba en sentido contrario en dirección a Slytherin.

Una exclamación ahogada se escuchó desde una de la sombras... donde no había nada a simple vista... dos ojos verdes brillaron con furia, intentando sujetar a duras penas a Ron que estaba completamente rojo.

- ¡Esa maldita serpiente como se atreve! Sabía que Ginny ocultaba algo..¡pero esto!. Cuando se enteren....

- Ron... ¿No sería mejor que hablaramos con ella?

- ¿Para qué?.- preguntó alteradamente el pelirrojo.- ¿Para decirnos estupideces como que está enamorada? ¡Esto es absurdo! Esa sierpe la ha hecho algo y pienso adivinar qué ha sido.

Ese día... Draco notó que dos miradas lo seguían allí a donde iba. Dos miradas airadas, que sabía demasiado bien de dónde venían. La sangre Slytherin de sus venas burbujeó con furia.. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por dos estúpidos como Potter y Weasley... por mucho que este último fuera hermano de su dulce pelirroja...

- ¡No se te ocurra volver a acercarte a mi hermana, Malfoy!

- Ohhh ¿Qué miedo Weasley? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a ponerte a vomitar babosas?

Ron se puso rojo de ira... las rojas orejas le parecían arder mientras enfrentaba la mirada fría de Draco. La negativa de su hermana ante su insistencia, incluidas amenazas, de que dejara de ver a Malfoy había hecho que su mal humor se incrementara lentamente, haciéndole arder por dentro... y ahora, allí... estaba el culpable de todo... esa maldita sabandija que había hechizado a su hermana.

- ¡¿Qué la has hecho?! ¡Ningún Weasley se enamoraría de un Malfoy!

Draco sonrió con ironía y se soltó de las manos de Ron, ayudado sin duda por Harry que en ese mismo instante estaba intentando separar a ambos. Cruzó su mirada por un instante con Potter, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos con tranquilidad. No permitiría que vieran la duda en sus ojos... no dejaría que las palabras de Weasley abrieran una brecha por el amor que había sentido por esa pequeña pelirroja, desde hacía... ¿Desde cuando? ¿Había sido tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta antes?. Con paso lento salió del lugar, su mente centrada en arreglar la Tormenta que estallaría si su padre se enterara de lo que estaba pasando.

Y la Tormenta estalló, devastadora, agonizante, brillante... Los relámpagos brillaron... el viento azotó todo, hasta sus mismos cimientos...

Draco cerró con fuerza los ojos... ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?.... Para él únicamente había pasado un segundo... desde sentirse vivo... hasta sentirse agonizante, muerto en vida.

La volvió a ver, pálida, inerte... quieta.... Volvió a escuchar las palabras que la arrebataron de su lado... Volvió a sentir el vacío que se extendía por su interior y la furia ciega velando de rojo sus ojos... Volvió a ver la sonrisa triunfante de su padre.... Volvió a escuchar sus palabras...

_"Ningún Malfoy malgastará su vida... con uno de esos descastados de los Weasley"_

Ningún futuro... ninguna razón le hizo enfrentarse a su padre... La locura le envolvió al verla desplomarse... al verla irse de su lado... Y antes de que nadie lo impidiera... antes de que nadie estuviera seguro de lo que iba a hacer... Una de las maldiciones imperdonables... sacudió a su padre con tanta fuerza que calló fulminado, como por un rayo... en el suelo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro... una lágrima silenciosa de un amor que jamás pudo madurar... que jamás pudo brillar con libertad. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, la media luna, un ojo de plata en la oscuridad.

- Te amaré Ginevra... Te amaré mi pequeña pelirroja... ahora y siempre...

Las palabras volaron al cielo... Una estrella nació en algún lugar del Universo.


End file.
